Reunited, but I dont know if it feels good
by Adelaide Lovelace
Summary: Just from one trip to the mall, mostly everyone meets again. They reform relationships and break some. Read prologue to learn more.  THIS IS MY SECOND FANFICTION MIGHT HAVE LEMONS BUT COVERED UP RATED T FOR NOW.


Prologue 

The gang all end up together in none other place then Miami. Unknown relationships have already been made. Mostly everyone got jobs and the gang comes back together by one simple trip to the mall. It is 10 years since most of the gang has seen each other. Everyone knew there child-hood friends have lived near but never dared to go look for them. There is bad blood, drama past relationships that got farther than it should have. And the break-ups, and the cheaters where the ones everyone hanged on to. Will old flares burst out of the flames? Old rivalry strike again? But most importantly will the best-friends be as close as they were many years ago?

Chapter One: Massie's POV

_Nordstrom's Rack 12:30 PM_

I had had this feeling to come in this store today. It was like a force that must have been a really strong force because I would never be caught dead in ND. It wasn't the _Dresses For Less _sign that invited me in because those were repelling me. I had thought of reasons that I would be in this store so if anyone asked I could be prepared. I thought of using the Vogue as an excuse, that I was doing a fashion article on cheap clothing or something. I sat down on the brown wooded bench inside the mall collecting myself together, getting prepared to enter the store. Whatever was drawing me in must be worth it.

I walked in just eyed the clothing. As I was eyeing I saw the vintage Louis Vitton bag I had wanted to buy at a secret Luie shop till you drop program. It had been on sale, well not on sale it was the actual price they were selling it for, $554.99. It seemed reasonable to buy because the original price was in the thousand but I didn't have the courage to go to the cash register buying something at its cheapest price. So I took all the strength in my body to walk away. Just walk away Massie I thought just walk away.

I turned my head over to see a Spanish beauty in the corner of my eye. She had long brown tresses coming down on her gorgeous body. From her natural tan looking skin to her Double Dees she was perfect. She was in the Plus Boob Bikini Section, oh how I wished I could shop in that section. But I got focused again and stopped thinking about my small B cups and did some investigating. I walked over to a rack of bathing suit covers that were very cute but not my style and searched her out. If this was who I thought it was, maybe this force that got me in here wasn't so bad.

My suspect turned her head full of long locks, and squinted at me to show me that she was trying to visualize me better. Then she said "Is that you Massie Megan Block!" It was my Alicia my beta the best of all my past friends. We all stopped talking after the incident; maybe it wasn't an incident but an accident that caused us all to stop talking and hanging out.

"Is that you former Beta of the Pretty Committee, Alicia Cecilia Rivera!" I screeched

"Hell, yah the one and only," we shouted in unison. We wrapped each other in a huge hug even though her boobs got in the way. Our hug stayed long enough before people started thinking we were lesbians. "So how are you," I said starting up conversation.

"I'm good I never thought I'd see you again. Matter of fact I never thought I would see you again in Nordstrom's Rack! Mrs. Stylist for all the stars, or Alpha of Vogue." She replied. I smiled and thought this is my Alicia.

Then I said "Yhup that's me." She was holding 3 bikinis and a pair of Gucci flip flops. We started walking to the cash register. Oh the dreading cash register. "So what is up with Mrs. Rivera?"

We were making our way outside while she said. "Well, first of all it isn't Rivera anymore it is-" In mid sentence a blonde bumped into her. I wanted to scream watch where you're going until I analyzed this girl. She had these gray blue eyes that looked to familiar. It was how it was when I saw Alicia it had a platform of the girl I had known but the built up based was all too different. This girl didn't have the dorky bangs she used to have. She had long Barbie blond hair and nice dirty blonde highlights, with the most perfect side bang. I don't think I could have ever seen anyone with more perfect hair with an exception of Angelina Jolie, Robert Pattison, well that list could go on and on but this was just an ordinary girl, at least from what I know.

"Ehma- Gawd!" The blonde said. "Is that Massie?" She looked like she was out of words. She always was.

"Yhup," Alicia said as if Claire and her had just talked last night. Was everyone still in touch, with the excluding of me? Claire had wrapped me in a big hug after she got conformation.

"Oh, I haven't seen you in so long." She babbled while still hugging me her hug was warm and family like which wasn't the way it felt with Alicia. Alicia's hug was a friendly hug but Claire's was a family-ly hug. Even though I didn't seem like it Claire was and is the closest of friends I have ever had. She lived on my land. Maybe that is why I treated her so bad because I actually liked her in the beginning.

I replied "It's a mutual feeling over here, and you know another thing I haven't heard in a long time. EHMA-GOD!" I shouted. She giggled and murmured something to Alicia while she gave her a small hug.

Then Alicia said "Let us continue this love fest in a restaurant, preferably Sambarno." We all said "I" in unison, and left the Nordstrom's Rack.


End file.
